


tell you all about it (when i see you again)

by grimmauld



Series: keep it quick, say it brief [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Chance Meetings, F/F, Lesbians in Space, River’s alive, kind of, the fam meets river, theyre just at a pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: The Doctor was rambling on about something when her words abruptly cut out. The group followed her eyeline to rest on a beautiful, curly haired blonde with tight clothes and what looked to be a gun strapped to her hip.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: keep it quick, say it brief [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421044
Comments: 8
Kudos: 235





	tell you all about it (when i see you again)

**Author's Note:**

> you know. that one meme.
> 
> comments/kudos are loved x
> 
> hang on tumblr? gaylupin.tumblr.com

Yaz still wasn’t sure what she expected when she ran with the Doctor. The madwoman made it impossible not to love her, not to _ want  _ to go with her. Ryan and Yaz, they were all for going along for the ride.

The TARDIS crashed down hard onto the planet the Doctor had been rambling about excitedly. She raced to the doors and flung them open. The TARDIS was tucked into the corner, just in the shadows on a bustling street.

“Shall we, fam?”

The four of them exited the TARDIS together.

“Where are we, Doc?” Graham asked, looking around himself.

“Epsilon Four, a social planet. Really, the best thing to do here is head to a bar and relax for a bit.”

So that’s exactly what they did. 

The bar was dimly lit, the Doctor quickly got them set up at a booth with four tankards of a frothing blue liquid that smelt of raspberries and orange. 

“These drinks will cause hallucinatory reactions,” Doc warned, “it’s all in good fun, they’ll only last a few seconds.”

Yaz took a small, cautious sip. It was delicious. In seconds her vision swarmed, and little bumblebees started floating in front of her. She laughed in delight as they started fading away.

The Doctor was rambling on about something when her words abruptly cut out. The group followed her eyeline to rest on a beautiful, curly haired blonde with tight clothes and what looked to be a gun strapped to her hip.

”Doc?” Ryan asked.

The Doctor stuttered out a lot of syllables that weren’t exactly words, before standing. “Wait here.”

She walked over to the blonde. They talked for a few minutes, the blonde reached out to cup the Doctor’s face, her eyes and smile watery.

The Doctor took her hand, pulling her over to where they were sitting.

“Fam,” she began, “this is my ex-girlfriend.”

Yaz’s jaw dropped. She wasn’t even aware the Doctor knew what a relationship was, let alone had partaken in them.

The group watched as the mysterious ex performed the most impressive eye roll. 

“I do wish you wouldn’t call me that.” She said, her eyes not leaving the Doctor’s face. She turned to face Yaz, Ryan and Graham and extended her hand. “River Song. I’m her wife.”

Yaz didn’t even think it was possible, but her jaw dropped further. Ryan and Graham were in a similar boat. Graham shook her hand, still trying to process what she had said.

“Your- Your what?” Graham said, incredulous.

“She’s my wife. I’m her wife. It was a whole big thing, she tried to murder me a few times but we’re alright now. It was brainwashing, mostly. The murder thing, not the marriage thing. I think. I haven’t seen her for a while, she died. But she’s back now!” 

River rolled her eyes at her  _ wife  _ again, wiping the tiny smile off of her face, but she couldn’t hide the fondness in her eyes.

“Alright, gang?” The Doctor asked, a giant grin on her face. 

They all nodded, still not really sure what was happening. It was clear their friend was happy though, and that’s all that really mattered to them in the end. 


End file.
